


Stockhouse-Syndrom

by sevil



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deutsch, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hasst mich und ich liebe ihn, wir können nicht ohne einander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockhouse-Syndrom

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand im Rahmen des Cane-Connection Projekt [Beziehungsweise](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/499809350000bef80650d2f0) auf [fanfiktion.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/)
> 
> Warnung: Mißbrauch?

Er hasst mich und ich liebe ihn, wir können nicht ohne einander. Das sind die Fakten und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Er hasst mich, weil er mich braucht. Jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Hand um meinen Kopf krampft, vibriert sein Hass wie glühende Stiche durch meine Fasern. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Bein unter ihm nachgibt und er seine Hand reflexartig nach mir ausstreckt, spüre ich, wie mit dem Schmerz auch sein Hass wächst. Alle Blicke richten sich immer zuerst auf mich, deswegen demütigt er mich in Wort und Tat. Er benutzt mich, schiebt mich zwischen Fahrstuhltüren, zwischen sich bewegende Beine oder klemmt mich an die Außenseite seines Motorrades, wo ich Wind, Wetter und dem Schmutz der Straße schutzlos ausgeliefert bin. Meine einstmals so glatte und glänzende Oberfläche ist verschrammt und rissig, jeder Kratzer eine Demütigung, jede Kerbe ein kleiner Schmerz.

Die meiste Zeit ignoriert er mich; seine Gedanken sind zu wertvoll, um sie an mich zu verschwenden. Aber manchmal, wenn er allein ist, streicht er fast zärtlich über meine raue Oberfläche. Dann sehe ich in seinen Augen, was er niemals zugeben würde: die fast wahnsinnige Lust mich zu zerschlagen, zu verbrennen, jeden Funken Leben in mir auszulöschen, hier und jetzt und für immer und ewig. In solchen Momenten ist die Verbindung zwischen uns so stark, dass ich nicht anders kann als zu lachen. Ich lache ihn aus, und er weiß es.

Ich liebe alles an ihm, seine kaum gezügelte Wut, seinen Hass, seine Energie. Wie könnte ich nicht, wenn seine Wut meine Lebensgrundlage ist, sein Hass meine Daseinsberechtigung. Die kurzen Momente der Freude bewahre ich wie Schätze tief in meinem Inneren. Wenn ich durch die dünne Wand des Klaviers die Schwingungen der Töne wahrnehme, ist es, als spiele er nur für mich. Wenn seine Finger gedankenverloren meine Mitte umspielen, verstehe ich plötzlich, warum Menschen immer schon vom Fliegen geträumt haben. Er ist alles für mich und was bin ich für ihn? Im besten Fall ein leicht benutzbares Werkzeug, Mittel zum Zweck; im schlechtesten ein Symbol für alles, was er verloren hat.

Ich kenne jede seiner Gesten, die sanfteste Druckveränderung verrät mir alles über ihn. Ich habe ihn studiert, wie niemand sonst es kann. Ich kenne ihn, ich könnte ein Buch über ihn schreiben und selbst seine engsten Freunde wären überrascht, aber ich tue es nicht. Ich gehöre ihm mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und er gehört mir. Ich liebe ihn und er hasst mich; wir können nicht ohne einander. Das sind die Fakten und daran wird sich nichts ändern.


End file.
